Adriana Lima
Salvador, Bahia, Brazil |Hair = Dark brown |Eyes = Blue |Height = 5'10" / 178cm |Bust = 34" / 86cm |Waist = 24" / 61cm |Hips = 35.5" / 90cm |Dress = 4 (US) / 34 (EU) |Shoe = 8.5 (US) /39 (EU) |Social media = Instagram Twitter }} Adriana Lima (born June 12, 1981) is a Brazilian model. Biography She was born in Salvador, Brazil, and is the daughter of Nelson Torres and Maria das Graças Lima, a social worker. Her father left the family when she was six months old, and Lima was raised only by her mother. About her ethnicity, she has stated that she is an Afro-Brazilian of Portuguese, Swiss, Native Brazilian, Japanese, and West Indian ancestry (which classifies her as a Pardo Brazilian). She speaks four languages: her native Portuguese, English, Italian, and Spanish. Career beginnings She never thought about being a model, although she had won many beauty pageants in elementary school. However, a friend at school who wanted to enter a modeling contest and did not want to enter alone, so Lima entered with her. Both sent in pictures, and the contest sponsor soon asked Lima to come out for the competition. Soon after, at the age of 15, she entered and finished in first place in Ford's "Supermodel of Brazil" model search. She subsequently entered the 1996 Ford Models "Supermodel of the World" contest and finished in second place. Three years later, she moved to New York City and signed with Elite Model Management. Personal life After dating for nine months she became engaged to Serbian NBA player Marko Jarić in June 2008. They were married on February 14, 2009, in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. On May 2, 2014, they announced their separation after five years of marriage. The divorce was finalized in March 2016. They have two daughters, Valentina (b. 2009) and Sienna (b. 2012). She dated writer Metin Hara from 2017-2019. Victoria's Secret Fashion Show Adriana walked in 18 Victoria's Secret Fashion Shows. She was an Angel from 2000-2018. She missed the 2009 show because of her pregnancy. She wore 3 fantasy bras. The 2018 show was her last. 1999 Adriana walked in the show. 2000 Adriana walked in the show. 2001 Adriana walked in Segment 1 and Segment 2. 2002 Adriana walked in Segment 1, Segment 3 and Segment 4. 2003 Adriana walked in Segment 1: Sexy Super Heroines, Segment 3: Rock Chicks Rockin' Out and Segment 5: Glaaaaamaaazons. 2004 Adriana walked in the show. 2005 Adriana walked in Segment 2: Sexy Shadow Dreams, Segment 5: Sexy Delicious Sweeties and Segment 6: Sexy Toys. 2006 Adriana walked in Segment 2: Coquettish Fetish, Segment 3: Come Fly With Me and Segment 6: Winter Wonderland of Glacial Goddeses. 2007 Adriana walked in Segment 1: Blade Runner, Segment 5: Sureally Sexy and Segment 6: Deck the Halls wearing the Fantasy Bra. 2008 Adriana walked in Segment 1: Glamour Goddess, Segment 3: The Moderns and Segment 6: Black Tie Holiday. 2010 Adriana walked in Segment 1: Tough Love, Segment 3: Game On and Segment 4: Heavenly Bodies wearing the Fantasy Bra. 2011 Adriana walked in Segment 2: Super Angels, Segment 3: Passion and Segment 5: I Put a Spell On You. 2012 Adriana walked in Segment 1: AntiGravity Pop Circus and Segment 6: Angels In Bloom. 2013 Adriana walked in Segment 1: British Invasion, Segment 3: Parisian Nights, and Segment 6: Snow Angels. 2014 Adriana walked in Segment 3: Exotic Traveler wearing the Fantasy Bra and Segment 6: Angel Ball. 2015 Adriana walked in Segment 3: Exotic Butterflies and Segment 6: Firework. 2016 Adriana walked in Segment 1: The Road Ahead and Segment 4: Secret Angel. 2017 Adriana walked in Segment 1: Punk Angels and Segment 5: Nomadic Adventure. 2018 Adriana walked in Segment 6: Celestial Angel. She also had a special segment dedicated to her long career at Victoria's Secret. victoriassecret.com Favorite place in the world? Salvador, Bahia (my hometown) and Serbia. If you were a spice, which would you be? Clove. The 5 things you can't live without? My family, my friends, sun, laughter and red lipstick. What haven't you done yet that you wish you could? Be in a Quentin Tarantino film. What did you eat for breakfast? I made a smoothie this morning with kale, spinach, banana and splash of fresh pineapple juice. It's a great source of vitamin C and gave me the energy boost I needed to start the day! Morning or night person? Morning. Righty ot lefty? Right. Pink or red? Red. Chocolate or vanilla? Chocolate. Boxers or briefs? No comment. The most glamorous part of your job? Experiencing different cultures around the world. The least glamorous part of your job? Airport lines. VS Gallery VS2001-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2001 VS2001-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2001 VS2001-AdrianaLima3.jpg|2001 VS2002-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2002 VS2002-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2002 VS2002-AdrianaLima3.jpg|2002 VS2003-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2003 VS2003-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2003 VS2003-AdrianaLima3.jpg|2003 VS2005-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2005 VS2005-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2005 VS2005-AdrianaLima3.jpg|2005 VS2006-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2006 VS2006-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2006 VS2006-AdrianaLima3.jpg|2006 VS2007-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2007 VS2007-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2007 VS2007-AdrianaLima3.jpg|2007 VS2008-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2008 VS2008-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2008 VS2008-AdrianaLima3.jpg|2008 - Fantasy Bra VS2010-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2010 VS2010-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2010 VS2010-AdrianaLima3.jpg|2010 - Fantasy Bra VS2011-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2011 VS2011-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2011 VS2011-AdrianaLima3.jpg|2011 VS2012-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2012 VS2012-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2012 VS2013-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2013 VS2013-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2013 VS2013-AdrianaLima3.jpg|2013 VS2014-AlessandraAmbrosio-AdrianaLima.jpg|2014 - with Alessandra Ambrosio in Fantasy Bras VS2014-AdrianaLima.jpg|2014 VS2015-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2015 VS2015-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2015 VS2016-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2016 VS2016-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2016 VS2017-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2017 VS2017-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2017 VS2018-AdrianaLima2.jpg|2018 - Special Segment VS2018-AdrianaLima1.jpg|2018 - Last walk Category:Models Category:Brazil Category:Former Angel